


Big Sky Country

by carolinecrane



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long he lives in Montana, Henry will never get over the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sky Country

No matter how many years Henry spent away from Montana, he always thought of it as home. For a long time that made him furious; he wanted to forget where he came from, forget the disappointment he'd left behind and embrace his life in New York. But he never quite managed, and when he stepped off the plane and looked up at the sky, he remembered why.

Maybe it was his artist's eye, or maybe it was the fact that he'd stayed away so long before he came home, but Henry never quite got over the Montana sky. 'Big Sky Country', people always said, and there was no other way to describe it. There was no way to capture it, though Henry had tried over and over in his paintings. There was nothing in the world like standing under that sky and watching the stars or clouds chasing one another across the cosmos.

Henry stepped out of Sampa's old truck and swung the door shut, then he looked up at the thick black rain clouds rolling across the sky. He breathed in deep, trying to catch a hint of the oncoming storm, then laughed and reminded himself that the storm was still miles away.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, leaning against the truck and just watching the sky, when the screen door slammed, and a minute later Pike was standing next to him.

"Henry?"

"Storm's coming," Henry said, grinning a little idiotically, he was sure, but Pike never seemed to mind.

Pike glanced up at the sky, anyway, watching the clouds for a beat or two before he turned back to Henry. "You planning to come in out of the rain?"

"In a minute," Henry answered, tearing his gaze away from the sky to grin at Pike this time. He reached out and gripped Pike's hand, pulling him forward until Pike leaned against the truck next to him and let Henry burrow against his solid form. "I never get over the sky here, no matter how much time I spend watching it."

"The sky looks different in New York?"

"Completely," Henry answered, smiling at the confused look on Pike's face. "There's a lot less of it, for one thing."

"How can the sky be smaller in different places?"

Pike was smiling at him with that confused expression Henry hardly ever got to see, the little wrinkles between his eyebrows giving away the fact that he was trying not to laugh. And Henry didn't blame him; it did sound crazy, and unless Pike could see it for himself, Henry wasn't sure he'd ever really understand.

"The real answer has to do with the amount of buildings and light pollution in the city," Henry answered, his hand reaching up to cover Pike's where it rested on his shoulder. "But that doesn't really explain it. There's something about the sky here. It seems...closer. As though I could reach right up and touch it, you know?"

Pike turned away from him to look up at the sky again, his expression still skeptical. The storm was closing in fast, all the late afternoon light being swallowed up around them. "There's a Blackfoot legend that tells the story of the son of the Morning Star and how he returns to the sky by climbing the sun's morning rays over the Pacific Ocean."

"It's easy to believe that's possible when you're looking at this sky."

Henry looked away from the storm to find Pike watching him, and when Henry smiled Pike leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He turned into Pike, one arm sliding around his waist and letting Pike pull Henry flush against him. Pike still kissed him so carefully, even after nearly a year together, but Henry didn't really mind. He liked the way Pike took his time, as though he wanted to make sure Henry remembered each and every touch.

Henry smiled against Pike's lips, and when he felt a drop of water hit his cheek, he laughed and let Pike pull away.

"It's raining."

Technically it was just a few drops, but Henry knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, so he didn't argue.

"Guess we should get in out of the storm."

Pike nodded, but instead of pulling Henry with him toward the house he leaned in again, easing Henry forward for another kiss. When they came up for air again the rain was falling steadily, and they both looked up in time to watch a bolt of lightning chase the storm clouds across the sky. That was definitely their cue to get in out of the rain, so Henry didn't argue when Pike gripped his hand and tugged him toward the cabin.

The sky lit up again as they dodged rain drops, and by the time they ducked inside they were both wet and shivering. Henry cast one last glance out the screen door at the angry black sky, listening to the rumble of oncoming thunder before he shut the door behind them. When he turned Pike was already peeling off his soaked flannel, leaving him in only a black t-shirt that clung to him in just the right places.

"You want some help with that?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow when Pike looked over at him. He could tell Pike was blushing even in the darkness, and he knew if he reached out and pressed his hand to Pike's cheek, it would be warm.

"Dinner's almost ready," Pike answered, gesturing vaguely toward the kitchen. 

"Can it wait awhile?"

Pike glanced over his shoulder, then back at Henry, and when a bolt of lightning lit up his expression, Henry didn't bother trying to suppress a shudder.

"Wouldn't hurt to let it simmer."

"Then let's go get you dried off," Henry said, smiling and reaching for Pike's hand, fingers threading together as Pike let Henry pull him down the hall.


End file.
